


Desperation

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sebastian's had a long day and all he wants is you.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know what I'm doing but here I am.

You can feel the frustration rolling off him in waves. You resist the urge to reach over and pull him towards you; wanting to somehow make all the disappointment that permeated his every thought disappear, but you knew once he got like this it was no use.

Turning onto your side you face away from him, willing yourself to sleep. The room is silent. You sense no movement however you knew he was still there stewing over the events that occurred only a few hours earlier. Seconds or maybe minutes pass as your eyes start to close; your consciousness drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

You’re half asleep when you feel his body press against the length of yours. He places a kiss on the side of your neck before slowly moving down to where your neck meets your shoulder. He nips at the skin there, feeling your body shiver in anticipation. He wraps his arm around your torso and pulls you further into his body and you immediately feel hard how he is. His hand reaches up to grab at your breast and you moan slightly, feeling your nipples start to harden and rub against the material of your shirt under his palm. 

“I want you…” He rasps in your ear. 

You try to respond but you feel dazed, lost in the sensation of him suckling at your neck and the movement of his hips slowly thrusting his covered cock against your ass. He’s chasing his own pleasure, occasionally dipping his hips lower to catch the head between the cleft of your thighs.

“Sebastian…” You moan, trying to turn your body around to face him. However, he holds you tight, his grip preventing you from moving away from him.

“I know you want me too. I can feel how wet you are.” He was right. Unbeknownst to you, you were rutting back against him meeting his thrusts. You can feel your wetness seep through your underwear and your thighs that are pressed tightly together start to slide against each other. 

You feel him run his hand down your body before stopping at the edge of your underwear. You want to groan in frustration as he teases you, dipping the tips of his fingers into your underwear before quickly retracting them. You need something, anything, as your core clenches around nothing.

“I want you to beg.” He says lowly into your ear. You feel your body immediately flush in embarrassment at what he wanted from you.

“Sebastian, please... I need you.” You cry as he nips at your neck once again.

“You’re gonna need to be more specific. What do you need?” 

“I need—” You start but your words escape you as you feel his fingers move beneath your underwear and edge towards your clit. His finger lightly brushes against your throbbing clit and your body convulses at the slight touch. You can feel him smile into your neck, aware of the effect he had on you and how very little he had to do to make you fall apart at the seams.

“I need your cock.” You whisper, your head falling back on his shoulder as he easily pushes a finger into you. He steadily pumps his finger in and out of you before quickly adding another, your juices running down the apex of your thighs and onto the sheets below.

“And what do you need me to do with my cock?” You can hear the teasing lilt to his voice.

You try to focus and respond but your thoughts and words have become incoherent. Seb is now fucking you with his fingers and you can feel yourself on the verge of tipping over the edge. “I need you to fuck me and I need you to fill me with your cum.” You manage to pant out. He groaned at that, abruptly removing his fingers from your pussy and roughly grabbing the edge of your underwear, pulling it down your legs.

You feel him move his body away from yours slightly and you can hear him moan quietly as you presume he’s freed his cock from the confines of his own underwear.

Your breath hitches as you feel him press the leaking head against the lips of your pussy. Knowing Seb he was definitely looking down at where his cock met your core, wanting to watch himself sink into you.

You groan loudly as he finally pushes into you; the pleasure so overwhelming you can’t help but clench around his cock immediately. Seb almost doubles over before pulling out and thrusting back into you harshly in retaliation.

He starts to set a steady pace, thrusting into you deeply; his balls slapping against your ass with every heavy thrust and his cock always reaching that spot inside you that made you chant his name over and over again. 

“You feel so good.” He pants into your ear. “So wet for me too, I could do this all day.” You want to say something in response but you feel one of his hands move up to your breasts before suddenly pinching harshly at one of your nipples. You cry out in pain but can’t ignore the jolt of pleasure you feel that goes directly to your clit.

“Sebastian please... I need to cum.” You whisper, words barely leaving your lips as you throw your head back.

“My baby wants to cum? I want to cum too... Will you let me cum inside your pussy?” You start to nod your head quickly in desperation. Seb always wanted to cum inside you. There was something primal about it, as if he was claiming you from the inside out.

“Please Seb, give it to me.” You manage to say as his pace starts to falter, his thrusts start to become short and quick.

He reaches his fingers towards your clit and the slight touch sets you off. A wave of heat rolls over your body and you can feel the walls of your pussy clamp around his cock. Sebastian thrusts a few more times before his body comes to a stop as he reaches his release. He groans in pleasure and you can feel his cock throbbing between your thighs as his cum spills into you. 

You feel as if you are floating; your mind and body at this moment are two separate entities. Despite this you are conscious of Seb who was still plastered to your back with his cock still nestled inside you.

“Thank you.” He whispers. You turn your head slightly and press a chaste kiss to his lips. His blue eyes no longer dark in the way they were earlier when he was still reeling after the disappointment he felt after the events prior.

“I want to stay like this. I also don’t want my cum to slip out of you.” You shiver slightly at his words before allowing him to pull you into him again.


End file.
